Trading options can be an intimidating and complicated process for the average investor. For example, in the process of trading options the average investor may be asked to make costly decisions based on variables they do not understand, described in terms of financial jargon, complex models, or other concepts that are not intuitive or accessible to the average investor. Also, as market data changes in real-time, so too do the dynamics of options trading. Without having access to the right tools in addition to current financial data for analyzing the options market, trading may be a costly process of trial and error.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.